Memories A Kurosaki Scrapbook
by Fanficbear
Summary: This is going to be a collection of one-shots featuring the Kurosaki couple and their family. Renamed from Chappy Manners
1. AN

Hey everyone,

Seeing as how it been a good year since I've started this account I have decided to change the story up a bit. This story Chappy Manners will be renamed to Memories, a series of one-shots of the Kurosaki family. I am going to be working on a new full length story from the same universe as Memories is from but it will be more of like a prequel and will be dedicated to the story of how the two got together after the war and then if that goes well I will make a sequel which includes the wedding and married life of the two of them. The one shot series will be used more for a fun outlet than anything else but the sequel will include the characters and plot lines, i.e. the adventures they go through will make a cameo appearance in the story.

I hope you guys will enjoy what I am going to be working on and a big thank you to those who have favorited and are following and reviewing my story.

Chao,

FB


	2. Bedtime stories and cravings

Hey everyone, I'm back with more adventure with our favorite soul reaper couple. It's been a while since I uploaded this story but I'm back. I hope you enjoy this and the characters are too OOC. Once again this is unbeta'd and rough because of the time. LOL

Any way I hope you enjoy and please feel free to review. Would love to know what you think.

xxxx

Bed time stories and cravings

 _It has been many years since the wedding of a lifetime and a union of two worlds. Since that day Ichigo and Rukia Kurosaki have since moved to the soul society on a permanent basis since they agreed that it would be best living where they work. The two soul reapers are still as much in love with each other as they were when the married. And yes they still do beat each other on the side of their heads and get into crazy bickering matches with one another over the littlest things but everyone knows that's just who they are. Today's adventure is about their married life and the joys of parenting, especially when it comes time for bed._

Tonight's main scene is taken place in the small two story modern home belonging to the Kurosaki family. The time is approximately 20:30hrs and it is a little one's bedtime. Although when you mix the genes and personalities of Captain Rukia Kuchiki and Captain Ichigo Kurosaki you tend to get a child who isn't going to go down without a fight.

"Alright Hisaki-chan it's time to get ready for bed love. Where are you?" Rukia Kurosaki has been looking for her mischievous seven-year-old for the past half hour needing to get her into bed with very little success.

"If you don't come out here right this second so help me Kami I will make you sorry!" Rukia bellowed with her hands on her waist in what everyone called her don't mess with mom look.

All of a sudden there came a crashing noise on the second floor above where Rukia was now standing.

"Hehe you're going to have to find me okaa-san!" came a little voice from upstairs.

"Hisaki! I am not in the mood for playing these games tonight. It is time for bed. You have training at your oji-sama in the morning and I have a meeting with the Sou-Taicho." Rukia said as she tried to climb the stairs although it more looked like she was waddling up the stairs. Being five months pregnant and being as short as she was its difficult to get around especially since genes struck her and blessed her with twins. Just her luck.

"Haha c'mon mama find me and I'll be good!" Hisaki yelled out from her hiding place.

"Pfft you'll be good regardless little missy. Or else I'll have to have a talk with your father and someone won't be going on our monthly visit to your jiji's and we all know how sad he will be if he can't see his little bunny." Rukia replied.

" _Okay maybe threatening her with canceling the monthly visit to the world of the living isn't the greatest example of motherhood but I am out of options here and my back is killing me!" Rukia thought to herself._

There was a long pause in the house as if even the building itself was holding its breathe to see who will win in tonight's battle for bed when all of a sudden, a patter of anxious feet came running down the hall and into the woman who was waiting.

"Gomen okaa-san please don't cancel the trip! Karin obaa-san and Zuzu obaa-san promise to take me to Chappy world this time!" Cried the little girl with hair as red as her father's and eyes as dark as her mothers.

"No need to worry sweetie I won't let that happen." Rukia said while petting her daughter's hair.

"Now why don't we get you into bed so that you are all rested for tomorrows lesson hai?" Rukia asked while leading her daughter into her room at the end of the long hall way.

"Ok! Can I have a night-time story okaa-san?" Hisaki asked her mother as she was getting into bed and underneath her Chappy blanket.

"Oh I don't know Hisaki-chan have you been a good girl today?" Rukia already knew that besides the trouble with bedtime her daughter was on her best behaviour and deserved a bedtime story.

"Umm I think so…" Hisaki replied playing with her stuffed Chappy doll she got as a birthday present a month ago.

"Well I say you do." Rukia smiled to her daughter letting her know that she did well today.

"Yay!" She said in her cute little voice as she bounced up and down on her bed causing her mother to hold her stomach and frown.

"Be careful Hisaki-chan don't bounce on the bed when I'm on it your siblings don't like it." Rukia said as she rubbed her belly trying to soothe the babies who were unfortunately woken up by the sudden movement.

"Gomen okaa-san" Hisaki said with her face down and frowning.

"It's alright just learn to be more aware of the people around you." She said trying to soothe her little girl.

"Now what story do you want to hear tonight sweetie." Rukia asked her daughter while she was getting under the covers and trying to get comfy.

"Hmm…"Hisaki replied putting her let me think face on.

" _How is she so darn adorable?"_ _Rukia asked herself._

"Oh I got it!" She yelled in excitement.

"Can you tell me the story of how you and Papa met?" She asked with pleading eyes. Knowing that her cuteness was a way to get what she wanted.

"That story again? You heard it at least twice this month." Rukia asked her daughter with a slight frown.

" _How many times can I make that story interesting?" She asked herself._

"Please okaa-san" Her daughter begged.

"Oh alright." She said giving in knowing the sooner the story is told the sooner she can relax in her warm bath and get a good night sleep.

"But on one condition. You help me tell it." She told her child.

"Hai!" Hisaki yelled excited to help her mama tell her favorite story.

"Alright then let's see…" Rukia said as she started to recall the day she met her husband.

 _It was about twelve years ago and she was sent on a mission to the world of the living to a place called Karakura Town and she was sent to perform a Konso on a spirit that was inhabiting a residence. All was fine until she was violently kick in her rear end._

"Haha I love that part!" Hisaki giggled interrupting her mother's story.

"Ha I bet you did, now may I finish my story or would you like to finish baby." Rukia asked her daughter.

"Gomen okaa-san." Hisaki apologized.

"Now where was I?" Rukia asked herself.

 _Once she recovered from the shock of being kicked by a human teenager and being accused of being a burglar she went on to set the fool straight and eventually tell him who she is and most importantly what she was. It got to a point where she had to physically draw out what she was and why she was there and what pluses and hollows were, all in all she was quite surprised to see how well the kid handled the truth the only thing she didn't appreciate was being called a kid. That didn't sit well with her._

"So what happened after that okaa-san?" Hisaki asked with stars in her eyes.

"I think you know very well what happened Hisaki-chan hm?" Rukia said looking down at her daughter with a smile on her face.

"Why don't you finish where I left off." She asked.

"Hai!" Hisaki said excitedly now that after hearing the story of how her parents met so many times she can help her parents finish it.

"After you told papa who you were a hollow came and was trying to hurt papa's family but he couldn't move because of the kido spell but he broke the kido and the two of you ran outside to save everyone but…" Hisaki said trying to recall the last little bit of the story.

"But I can't remember what happens next. Gomen." She said sadly.

"Don't worry sweetie. Want me to finish?" Rukia asked hugging her sad little girl.

"Please!" Hisaki replied with a loud yawn.

"Ok but as soon as this is done its bedtime no more excuses. Capiche?" Rukia asked holding out her pinkie for her daughter.

"Capiche." Hisaki giggled while linking her pinkie with her mom's.

"Alright then let's finish." Rukia said as she picked up from where her daughter ended.

 _After your father escaped the binding kido I put him in earlier he followed me out into the street thinking that just being able to see something means you can defeat it but sadly that isn't always the case. As your father went to attack it I knew he couldn't beat it and only get hurt so I stepped in and saved him only I was hit instead, which ended in me transferring my power to your father so he could save everyone, and that is the story of how your papa and I met._

"Hmm…" Hisaki sighed.

"What? Did I not tell it right?" Rukia asked wondering why her daughter looked disappointed.

"Papa makes it more interesting with all the movements of the zanpakuto." Hisaki said with a frown.

"Oh, really well then why don't you ask your papa to tell the story next time." Rukia said with a childish hmpf and turning her head to the window.

"No, I love your stories mama. Papa always gets way to into telling stories but you let me help." Hisaki told her mother trying to apologize.

"Alright sweetie. It's time for bed. I love you my little snow flake." Rukia said getting up with great difficulty due to her size and how low down her daughter's bed was and kissing her daughter's forehead.

"Night momma. When's papa going to be home?" She asked with a tired yawn as she curled up with her Chappy stuffy.

"Not until the day after tomorrow. You know he is in the middle of a very difficult mission." Rukia told her daughter with a heavy heart knowing full-well how much she misses her papa.

It's been almost three weeks since Ichigo and Renji went to the human world to track down a hollow with abnormal spirit energy that was terrorizing a coastal city. It's been hard for both of them but that's the way life goes when you're married to a substitute Shinigami who just so happens to be a captain.

"Okay mama good night." Hisaki called out before her dream world decided to call her back home.

"Good night my baby." Rukia called out with a smile on her face as she closed her daughter's bedroom door.

As Rukia was closing the door and started walking down the hallway she was interrupted by a shocking discovery. Although it wasn't enough of to interrupt the sleep of her child who has a very special talent of identifying certain spiritual energies and to whom they belong to the presence was a dead giveaway to the Kuchiki turned Kurosaki.

"What are you doing back so soon?" Rukia asked the shadow beside her daughter's bedroom.

"We dealt with the hollow a lot quicker than we originally thought. It wasn't difficult to deal with once we located it. I would've been home earlier but the old man wanted to be debriefed beforehand. Sorry." Ichigo replied as he backed away from the wall and walked to his wife.

"I thought I was going to be able to see her before she fell asleep." He said with a touch of sadness in his voice.

"Don't worry I know she will be ecstatic once she wakes up to see her papa." Rukia said smiling to her husband.

"Mm true." He said smiling looking at his wife with adoration in his eyes.

"You have no idea how much I missed you midget." Ichigo said bending down to hug her.

Even though Rukia grew a couple inches since they met she was still no match for her husband's tall frame.

"I'm going to ignore that." She said with a smile looking up to meet his eyes.

"Good because I am still a little bruised from the altercation with the hollow." He said smiling and capturing his wife's soft lips with his chapped ones.

"Let's head to bed and I'll see to your injuries in the morning we are tired." She said rubbing her belly with a smile on her face

"I agree. It's been too lonely sleeping by myself without you and the babies. Renji really isn't the best to cuddle with." Ichigo said with humor in his voice while rubbing her baby bump.

"That's true you are much cuddlier than that pineapple head." She said thinking back to the time when she dated Renji.

"Must you remind me about that?" Ichigo groaned while leading his wife into their room.

"Haha." Rukia laughed as she started to undress from the long day

"You started it carrot top." She told her husband figuring out that if she can't kick him in retaliation for the midget comment she can get back at him with her own jab.

"Pfft I guess I should've seen that one coming." He said underneath his breath as he slipped into the covers.

"What was that love." She asked knowing full well what he said.

"Nothing I said I love you and good night." Ichigo said trying to get away with one less bruise that evening.

"Thought so." Rukia said triumphantly lying back in bed.

"Good night Ichigo." She said with a yawn as she scooted closer to her man.

"Good night babe." He said as he did his best to wrap his arms around his wife, looking forwards to a nice long undisturbed rest now that he was home.

A few hours later…

"Ichi-" He heard someone calling him out of the bottomless pit that way his dreamless sleep or maybe it was just an echo.

"-higo."

"ICHIGO!" Nope it definitely was real and the pain in his side from the kick was real too.

"Urgh what!" He groaned trying to soothe the ache in his ribs.

After he got part of his head out of the clouds he leaned up to look at the clock on the bedside table only to see that it was in the middle of the night.

" _Damn woman doesn't she know how exhausted I am." He thought to himself._

"What the heck do you want Rukia it is three in the morning!" He said looking at the scowling woman beside him.

" _What is she mad about I'm the injured one here."_

"The babies want ice cream and olives." Rukia said looking at him as if it was obvious why she woke him up.

"And what do you want me to do about it?" He grumbled sitting up in bed.

"I want you to go get me some from downstairs." She said obviously.

"Wha-" he said but was cut off mid word by a leg kicking him off the bed.

"YOUR SONS WANT IT AND I'M TOO TIRED FROM LOOKING AFTER YOUR DAUGHTER AND YOU SQUAD WHILE YOU WERE GONE THIS IS THE LEAST YOU CAN DO YOU FOOL!" She yelled at him demanding the odd combination of food.

"Urgh. Fine, fine I'll get your stupid food. But only because I need to take a whiz." He said as he exited the bedroom grumbling.

"Thank you, babe." Rukia said in her girl fake voice.

"I love you!" She added as she heard him going down the stairs mumbling something about annoying pregnant women.


	3. Mean papas and pesky bugs

Mean papas and pesky bugs.

"PAPA! Kill it Kill it!" terrified Hisaki screamed as she was running into the living room.

Hisaki was enjoying a beautiful summer day in the world of the living while visiting her oji-san although everything came to a screeching halt when a caterpillar decided that the little girl's flower crown would make a tasty snack.

"Calm down Hisaki it isn't going to do anything to you, sweetie," Ichigo said kneeling down and trying to comfort his overreacting daughter. But then again to a four-year-old anything that crawls is scary.

"I don't care it's gross, and it's going to eat my head! Get it off!" she screamed as she was starting to get more and more upset.

"Pfft.." Ichigo was trying his best not to let his daughter see just how much this scene amuses him.

'I sometimes forget how different growing up in the Seireitei is from somewhere on earth. We hardly ever see insects in Soul Society, so I guess this is all new to her.' Ichigo thought to himself

"Aki it's not trying to eat you. It just wants the flowers on your head. To that little guy its food." Ichigo told his daughter as he was lifting the flower crown off her head.

"See its just hungry." He added.

"I don't care! It's my crown." Hisaki pouted with her arms crossed in front of her chest.

'Oh boy, here we go again.' Ichigo couldn't help but think to himself knowing that this attitude was a warning sign of a temper tantrum brewing.

"Hisaki why don't we try to find something else to make a crown out of that won't attract bugs." He asked trying to remedy the situation before a full-blown tantrum emerges and he gets in trouble with his midget wife for letting it get out of hand. It's not his fault he isn't all that great at dealing with his daughter's tantrums. His wife was the expert.

"No!" Hisaki yelled stomping her foot

"I promised momma I would make her a flower crown! Give it back papa! You're so mean!" she said trying to jump to get the crown back from her father's hands. Although at forty inches tall she is no match for her dad's tall frame.

"Hisaki." Ichigo groaned. Knowing he was no match for his daughter's temper and figuring that it wasn't that big of a deal to give it back to her.

"Here you go but do not come crying to me when another insect comes back." He told her.

"Is it gone?" She asked her papa

"It's gone," Ichigo said even though he left the bug where it was knowing that it was harmless and wouldn't bother anyone.

"Yay! Thank you, papa,!" she said grabbing onto his legs and squeezing them.

"You're welcome," Ichigo said smiling down at his baby girl.

Later on, that night when Rukia came home from shopping with her girlfriends, she was pleasantly surprised to see that her little snowflake made her a beautiful gift.

"Here you go, mama!" Hisaki smiled as she handed her mother the crown she worked on all afternoon. "I made this for you."

"Awe Hisaki-chan that is so beautiful thank you, baby," Rukia said thanking her daughter for the kind gesture. "It's beautiful."

"What do you think papa?" She asked her husband for his input.

"Huh?" Ichigo asked as he was busy fixing up dinner for the three of them.

"What do you think of the beautiful crown that Hisaki made for me." She asked.

"Pfft hahaha." Ichigo couldn't help but laugh out loud at the sight of his wife and the butterfly on her head.

"Huh? Whats so funny strawberry?" she asked with a hint of annoyance. How could he laugh at the thoughtful gift their daughter made for her.

"Hisaki come look at your mother," Ichigo called to his daughter who, after presenting her mother with her gift ran into her room to play with her dolls.

"What is it, papa!?" Hisaki called as she ran into the room.

"Oh mama you have something on your head!" She said looking up at her mother.

"I do?" Rukia asked as she took the crown off of her head to inspect what they were looking at.

"Oh, would you look at that it's a butterfly. Hisaki-chan." She said kneeling down so her daughter could get a better look.

"What's a butterfly? It looks like those things we have back home that talks to you and papa." She said as she made the connections to this earth butterfly and a hell butterfly back in the Soul Society.

"Hello, little one what's your name?" Hisaki asked the insect thinking that it could speak.

"Hahaha. It's not like the butterflies we have back home Aki-chan. These don't speak." Her father said as he knelt down beside his daughter and wife. "Remember that thing that was on your head earlier that you thought was going to eat you? This is what it turns into when it's older." He told her.

"What! That's not true that was a gross crawly thing this is pretty." The little girl said to her father.

"Well Hisaki-chan your papa is right that was probably a caterpillar, and when caterpillars grow up, they become beautiful butterflies," Rukia told her daughter.

"No way!" she said in amazement but then stopped and froze for a second realizing that her papa lied to her when he said he took the bug off.

"Papa! You lied to me when you said that it was all gone!" She said with tears in her eyes as she looked up to her papa.

"You're so mean!" Hisaki cried as she stormed off in the direction of her room.

The living room was quiet for a few moments before Rukia turned to her husband and gave him a look that translated to her saying 'really you idiot.'

"Urgh." Ichigo groaned knowing that he is in deep trouble now.

'Should've just taken the damn thing off.' Was his final thought before he went upstairs to try and make peace with his traumatized little girl.


	4. Whats Wrong With Rukia PT 1

Hey guys, here is another short. This one will be separated into three parts. This is the first one.

Hope you enjoy. Please review if you feel so inclined.

Disclaimer: Not Tite Kubo. Just enjoy playing with his characters :D

Today we are getting ready to follow the Kurosaki tribe to the world of the living for their monthly visit. Everyone is excited about going and can't wait to have some good home cooked meals (even after eight years of marriage neither Rukia nor Ichigo have gotten the hang of it yet) prepared by the lovely Yuzu. Although Rukia is excited, she can't seem to get 100% behind the idea, not because she doesn't wish to see her husband's family, who she considers more her real family than the Kuchiki's with the exception of Byakuya it is because of this outrageous stomach bug she's somehow caught. She Rukia Kurosaki doesn't get sick! Never! The thought to her is absurd.

"Hey babe, are you sure you don't wanna hang back? I'm sure the old man and the girls will understand." Ichigo asked his wife who looks even more pale than usual. He hates seeing her like this. He feels helpless, put Rukia in front of an enemy, and he knows what to do, but in this case, he's stumped. He's not a doctor after all.

"No, its fine, I'll be fine maybe your dad has something for me." She said trying to keep her morning smoothie in where it belongs, her stomach and not her toilet. "And besides I promised Orihime I would come baby shopping with her and Tatsuki. There's also the surprise baby sh-" Shit I wasn't supposed to say anything to him. He's worse than Aki-chan with blabbering. Idiot. She thought to herself.

"Hm, what was that Rukia?" Ichigo asked not sure he heard what she said as he was packing for the week away.

Thank god, he's still as deaf as ever, the secret is safe. She thought with a smile.

"Well, you look better already," Ichigo stated as he saw the smile spread across his wife's face.

"Yup I guess the anticipation of seeing our friends is helping distract me from how lousy I'm feeling," Rukia said to her husband as she made sure she got everything from the bathroom that she needed.

"Yo I'm going to make sure Byakuya has the Senkaimon ready for us and that Hisaki is all set and ready to go," Ichigo called out to her. "Hurry up though we don't wanna miss dinner tonight. You know how Yuzu is if we are late."

"Yeah, yeah give me two minutes strawberry. I think I'm forgetting something." She replied.

And she wasn't wrong. For the past two weeks, she felt like there was something she was forgetting but she couldn't quite place it. As she was going about grabbing the last-minute bathroom necessities, one thing came to her mind. "Fuck when was the last time I had my period…" Rukia asked herself out loud. And that was when everything started to click together. The nausea, the fact that Renji and Ichigo's mindless bumbling started to annoy her even more so than usual, her fatigue, her dizziness every time she got up. At first, she thought it was because of the stress she was under trying to find a new lieutenant but maybe just maybe it was that she and Ichigo were pregnant. That or she had somehow 'that' happened. No, it was definitely the other one she thought to herself trying to chase away that horrible thought.

'It's not like we haven't talked about it but it was a simple conversation in passing.

"Damn that man." She thought as she outwardly cursed her husband and his strong boys.

Five minutes later.

"Mamma!" Hisaki yelled as she saw her mother finally join the group.

'Hmm maybe having another one wouldn't be so bad.'

Rukia thought to herself as she saw her little girl running up to her. Not that Hisaki was all that little anymore. She was going to seven in a couple of months my oh my how the years go by so fast.

For the past year, Hisaki has been training under her brother's watchful eye and seeing as how it's been two years since Byakuya retired and handed the reins down to her husband it was a win-win for everyone. Byakuya got some one-on-one time with his beloved niece, and Ichigo got Byakuya off his back.

"Sorry, I'm late everyone." She apologized to the group with extra lingering eye contact with Ichigo.

'Maybe if I keep leaving subtle hints Ichigo will pick up on them. He has grown up a lot since the first time.' She thought.

"Nah we still got time," Ichigo reassured her, clearly not getting the tiniest hint that anything was amiss.

"Alright then Hisaki, remember this month's lesson hai?" Byakuya asked his young apprentice.

"Hai sensei!" Hisaki assured her uncle/teacher that their lesson since last time was not a waste of time.

"I'll be sure to show lady Yoruichi the power of the next generation of Kuciki's! I won't fail you." She added as proudly.

'Just you wait you werecat. The next generation will be better than the first. Your time has come to an end' Byakuya thought to himself secretly relishing in the fact that there was someone he could entrust the Kuchiki secrets to considering he had no children of his own, his little niece would be sufficient.

"Come here Aki-chan," Ichigo called out to his daughter. Seeing as how Hisaki was too young to summon a hell butterfly she had to be carried by one of her parents. And seeing as how Hisaki was her father's child she was quickly becoming as tall as her mother who was only 1 foot taller than her, so her father was usually the one to carry her through the gate.

"Coming papa!" She yelled as she ran to hug her uncle before running and jumping on to her father's back.

"Ready to go Rukia?" Ichigo asked his wife once more.

"We're fine Ichigo," Rukia said once again leaving another hint to her husband who seems not to notice.

'Maybe he isn't all that clever with subtlety.' Rukia thought to herself.

After a quick sprint to the other side of the gate, they reach the Senkaimon that connected the soul society to the underground training facility underneath the Urahara Shop in Karakura Town.

Once the three of them reached the top of the ladder and pushed up, they are welcomed by the owner along with his wife and staff.

"Long-time no see berry head." Called out the older version of the little brat who is commonly referred to as Jinta.

Not pleased in the slightest to see the little rugrat no matter how old he gets or how close he gets to his baby sister he can't stand him. 'Maybe this is how Byakuya feels towards me' Ichigo thought before shaking the thought out of his head. Now's not the time to sucker punch his soon to be brother-in-law.

"Jinta…" Ichigo begrudgingly acknowledges the pain in the ass.

"Uncle Jinta!" Hisaki called out to him before she runs straight for him in a mad dash to hug her third favorite uncle.

"Hey, cutie-pie." Jinta greeted while patting her head. "You hungry? Zuzu-chan has made your favorite." He said to the little girl, the only thing about his girlfriend's brother he can stand. How they are related he'd never understood, he swears Hisaki was adopted.

"Yay! Let's go mama, papa! Aki-chan is hungry!" She yelled as she went for her parent's upper limbs and tried dragging them away to the entrance and onto the street that led down to her jiji's.

"Hold on Aki-chan we still have time." He mother said with a laugh.

"But if we don't hurry jiji will eat all of the food!" Hisaki told her mother as they were nearing the familiar place of residence.

When the Kurosaki clinic came into view, the six-year-old abandoned all hope of getting her parents to hurry and ran up ahead of them. When she got there, she simultaneously began to jump up and down, ring the doorbell and knock on the front door all while yelling that she's here. It's a damn good thing that Isshin and his neighbors loved his granddaughter so very much.

By the time the three adults reached the front door (Jinta came with) someone was on the other side of the door.

"Who's there?" Came a voice from inside the house.

"It's me jiji!" Hisaki yelled.

"Me who?" Isshin asked knowing full well who his visitors were.

"Old man let us in before she breaks the damn door down," Ichigo yelled to his dad on the other side knowing that if someone doesn't open the door, his daughter might break the door down in her excitement.

"My boy that is no way to speak when my precious and impressionable grandbaby is with you!" Isshin yelled through the door as Ichigo could only imagine his old fool of a father running up to his mother's memorial photo and asked what he did wrong to teach his only son the wrong way to parent.

After about a minute the door opened, not by the patriarch of the family but by the eldest daughter.

"Oba-san!" Hisaki yelled as she gave her aunt a big hug in greeting.

"Ah, so that's what all the fuss was about, I thought it was the old man having a seizure," Karin said in greeting her brother's family and her soon to be brother-in-law.

"Ha-ha, nope it's just us Karin-chan," Rukia said as she entered the front door stopping to hug her sister-in-law.

"How are you Rukia-nee? Is my brother behaving himself?" Karin asked Rukia.

Even before the raven-haired woman married her hopeless idiot of a brother, she was like the older sister she never had and knew she could tell her anything without fear of judgment. So far she's the only one shes told about her crush on a certain captain. While Karin enjoyed Orihime's company, she always thought that Rukia was better suited for her brother. Someone needed to keep him in check after all.

"Hey, Karin what, did you do to the ol'man. He's twitching and spazzing like he's broken." Ichigo asked while leaning over the crumpled-up figure of his father.

"Oh that. I was busy upstairs on the phone when the old man decided to act up, so I warned him to quit it or else. Let's just say he didn't listen." The younger Kurosaki said.

"Ah okay," Ichigo said sufficed to know that his dad had it coming.

"Where's Zu?" Ichigo asked noticing his youngest sister's absence.

"Oh, she forgot an ingredient for tonight's supper, so she went down the street to get it seeing as though she's got some at her place," Karin said filling Ichigo in on what happened as she continued to drag her father's practically lifeless body onto the couch.

"I can go help her," Rukia said as she moved to get her shoes on and headed for the door.

"Do you mind Rukia-chan?" Karin asked. "I offered to go, but she wanted me to stay here in case you guys were early. It's never too safe to be without protection around him." She added pointing to the mass on the couch.

"Yeah, I don't mind there was something I wanted to talk to Yuzu about anyways." Rukia said reassuringly "We'll be back soon." And with that, she left.

After a few minutes, everyone still at the Kurosaki's were seated in the living room catching up on what they missed in each other's lives during their month apart.

"Uhhh-" Came a groan on the couch beside Karin.

"Oh, look who's finally decided to join the living," Ichigo said as he noticed his dad merging from his knock-out induced nap.

"Huh?" Isshin asked in a strangled voice as he tried to make heads or tails of what was going on.

"Pops. You alive?" Ichigo asked with a smirk on his face.

"Ma boy has come home!" Isshin jumped up from his seat and stretched his arms out wide as if he was expecting a hug from his eldest.

"Hisaki. Go hug your jiji." Ichigo told his daughter.

"Kay! Jiji-san!" Hisaki yelled running into her grandfather's outstretched arms.

"Oh, my little bunny-wunny your hugs give this old man something to live for! Now if only your aunties would bless this poor soul with some more grandbabies before he dies." Isshin yelled as he hugged his granddaughter with all his might.

"So, onto what we were talking 'bout," Karin said trying to pick the conversation back up from before they were interrupted. "You said Rukia has been sick for the past week and a half?" She asked her brother slightly worried about her sister-in-law considering she never gets sick.

"Yeah and I'm a little worried about her, to be honest. It's not like her to catch something." Ichigo said. You could see how worried he was about his wife's health.

"What are the symptoms?" came a concerned voice.

"Well she has been complaining about not feeling well, and she has been getting sick for the past few days, and her energy is really low," Ichigo replied to his father.

"Anything else? For example, irritability, trouble with sleeping, cramps?" Isshin asked as if mentally checking off a list of symptoms of an illness only he knew about.

"Well yeah, I guess," Ichigo replied just a little more concerned seeing how serious his father was behaving all of a sudden. It's a well-known fact that when Isshin Kurosaki has a straight face on you know shit is about to hit the fan.

"I see…" Isshin said as if things are connecting like puzzle pieces in his head.

"What the matter pops?" This time it was Karin who asked the question.

"Well, I'm not sure. And I don't want to say anything until the girls come back. I want to be sure before I jump to any conclusions." He said as he was pacing back and forth. It's one or the other, and I just pray to god it's the first. Please let it be the first.

Just as Isshin's inner monologue was going into overdrive, the front door opened up to welcome the girls home.

"Is it true?" Isshin asked practically jumping on them as they enter the living room. And at that moment the whole room froze wondering what was going on and what did the three of them know that the rest didn't.

Just what was wrong with Rukia?

What is wrong with Rukia? Stay tuned to find out lovelies.

Chao.


	5. Rukia PT 2: Babies!

_This chapter will be in Rukia's POV on learning what was going on with her body._

 _Disclaimer: Not Tite Kubo, Ichiruki would've been made canon as soon as she stabbed the blade back into his back._

After I left everyone at Ichigo's dad's, I headed down the street to where Yuzu and Jinta lived. Since Yuzu is in her last year of med school, she decided to work at the family clinic after she graduates so living nearby made the most sense. It also allows her to keep tabs on her old man.

To say I'm nervous about what the outcome will be is an understatement. I'm pretty confident I know what is going on and that everything is going to be ok. Still, I am holding off on the celebration.

 _Ding dong._

"Coming" I hear someone call from the other side of the door.

"Oh Rukia-san what a surprise, you guys are early for once." Yuzu said with a warm smile gracing her lips and a big warm welcome hug.

"Hai, I was sent to help you fetch the last ingredient for supper," I told her as to why I was here. "Also, I need your help."

"Oh? Well come on in, and I'll see what I can do." She said welcoming me into the living room.

"Is everything okay? You do look a little pale. Would you like anything to drink while you wait?" She asked me as she was moving around her kitchen. I'm guessing she is still looking for the item she came for.

"Ah, no tea thank you. I just wanted to know if you could run a test for me?" I asked her while sitting down on the sofa underneath the open window.

"Test? What kind of test?" She asked.

"A pregnancy test. I hadn't had time to go to the fourth division today after I realized that I might be pregnant. And I don't want to have to ask Isshin." I told her. Just the thought of having that conversation with her unorthodox father in law was enough to bring the nauseous feeling back.

"Oh my god are for real?!" She asked dropping what she was doing and running back into the living room. "That would be amazing!"

"Now don't get your hopes up I'm not sure, that's why I came to you. Do you have anything here that would tell me if I am?" I asked feeling a little flushed from the girl's excitement.

"Oh, let me see I might still have one. Give me a sec." Yuzu said as she left the room and went to the bathroom on the opposite side of the seating area.

"Aha we're in luck. This will tell you almost without a doubt if you are pregnant." She told me.

I took the unusual pen-shaped object from her hand and studied it. I've never seen anything like this in Soul Society.

"What is it? Do I put it in my mouth like one of those heat checking things we used on Hisaki-chan the last time we were here and thought she was sick?"

I asked noting that it looked similar to what Isshin checked Aki-chan's temperature with. 'Does it work on pregnant ladies too? What a diverse object. We need to bring some home to show others.' I thought.

"Ha ha, no silly. This is a pregnancy test. You pee on it, and it will tell you if you're pregnant or not." She told me with a knowing smile on her face.

"You pee on it? Ew, that is disgraceful." I said. This is not right.

"Its either this or you have to wait until you go back home. That is if you can wait that long." Yuzu said with her arms crossed in front of her.

"Urgh fine. How do I do it?" I asked knowing that there was no way that I could live with not knowing for a whole week. I'm not that patient.

"Ha ha, I'll give you a container for you to pee in so that you won't miss." She said giving me a disposable container.

"Urgh. Don't ever tell anyone I am doing this okay Yuzu, please. I'll never live this down." I begged her. Knowing that I have to put away my pride for this.

"No worries your secret is safe with me." She said smiling and pushing me towards the bathroom.

"Good luck Rukia-nee. I'll be right outside." She said.

"Right." I groaned as I entered the bathroom knowing that the next time I set foot outside the door life will be very different.

After I did my best to pee into the container which wasn't easy I might add. I read the instructions, and it says that I have to dip the stick thingy into the container 'gross' and wait three minutes. Which just so happened to be the longest three minutes of my life! Who knew finding out if you're pregnant could be so different between worlds. Not me.

After the time Yuzu set for me she knocked on the door, and I opened it for her.

"Well, what does it say? Am I going to be an aunt for a second time?" She asked excitedly.

"I don't know. I don't know how to read this test. What does a plus sign mean?" I asked her clearly out of my depth with advanced tools from the world of the living.

"Wait what?!" She yelled.

"Uh look see a red plus sign," I told her showing her the little display.

"Oh my gosh! Rukia!" She yelled.

"What? Is that bad?" I asked not knowing anything.

"Oh my gosh no! It means you're going to be having another baby!" She said as she brought me into the world's tightest hug.

"What I am?!" I asked surprised.

"Yes! Oh this is amazing! I'm so excited for you guys I think I'm going to cry." She said, and it really did look like she was going to cry.

'Wow,' I thought to myself. Having another baby. Hmm, maybe this is a good thing. At least this means that I'm otherwise healthy.

Ever since I was starting to feel ill, I was worried something was seriously wrong with me. Soul reapers at the captain level are rarely ever ill and if they are it is a sign that something is seriously wrong. I'm just relieved that all is well. I wonder if Isshin is wondering the same thing. I just know that Ichigo isn't going to be able to keep his mouth shut and blab to everyone that I have been feeling under the weather. Bless him and I know he means well, but he can't keep quiet. That's why I haven't told him anything about the surprise baby shower the girls and I are through for Orihime. I guess she's, not the only one that is going to be surprised this time around. I smile to myself.

"Let's go. We should head back before the others send out a rescue team." I told Yuzu as I came out of shock.

"Hai, yeah we should. I've been here for the past half hour." She said laughing to herself as she went back to the kitchen to get the item she came for.

After she came back, she opened the door, and we walked out.

"Hang on." She said, "I need to lock the door."

As we were walking back to the clinic, we talked about what to do when we get there. I didn't really know how I wanted to tell Ichigo he was going to be a father again but I was pretty sure I didn't want to tell him in front of his whole family.

When we got into the main entryway we heard everyone talking amongst themselves, except for Isshin who was pacing up a down the length of the room, but every one stopped once we entered the room.

"Is it true?" Isshin asked us.

See what did I say. I knew he would figure something out sooner or later. Isshin Kurosaki wasn't an idiot. He just would rather act like one.

"Hai. It's true." I said with a wary smile.

"Wait what's true? what the hell is going on here? What do you three know that we don't?" Ichigo asked getting up and pointing a finger at us.

"Oof-," Ichigo grunted as Isshin kicked him in the back.

"Don't curse in front of my grandbabies you good for nothing," Isshin yelled at Ichigo as he planted his kneecap into Ichigo back.

"Wait grandbabies?" Karin asked him as she picked up on the plural noun.

"Who's pregnant?" Ichigo asked.

"Yuzu! You told them? I thought we were going to tell them together." Jinta asked his fiancé who looked as pale as a ghost wishing that she could go back in time and not invite her hopeless lover to the dinner.

"Wait what?!" Now everyone asked looking towards the blonde.

"You're pregnant too Yuzu?" I asked her

"Wait too?" Ichigo asked looking at me trying to figure out what the hell was happening.

"Yes, you idiot I'm pregnant. Took you long enough," I said looking down at him.

Now it was Ichigo's turn to go as white as a sheet. But from what, I don't know. Maybe it was finding out by accident that his baby sister was about to become a mother or that he was about to become a father for the second time. Or maybe it was both. Who knows.

 _There we have it folks turns out Rukia is alright and is about to become a mom. (this is where they find out they are pregnant with the twins. But shhh they don't know its multiples) and what joy to find out that Yuzu is going to be a mom!_

 _Tune in next time to see how Ichigo is going to handle the new developments._

 _Chao,_

 _FB_


	6. Rukia PT 3: Yuzu and present happiness

_Hey, this is the last of the three parter. Now Ichigo knows and everyone is happy._

 _Disclaimer. Not Tit Kubo… 'Nough said : D_

 _Ichigo's POV_

'This has to be some kind of joke right…' I think to myself.

There's no way that Rukia's pregnant again right. Oh god. That night after she came home from that mission…

But wait did someone say that Yuzu was-

"Yuzu! Is it true? Are you pregnant?!" I asked, well more like demanded to know, pushing off my old man as I tried to get up.

"Hey, Karin why, don't you take Hisaki to get some ice cream while the grown-ups talk?" Rukia asked my sister.

I can't believe this. Yuzu of all people?

"Sure. Rukia." Karin agreed, taking Hisaki out of the room. "We'll be back later." And with that, the only ones that were left were the old man, Rukia, Yuzu, Jinta and myself.

Then I remembered that it was 'him' who knocked up my baby sister. Oh, that's it, he's dead.

"Tell me. Yuzu is what Rukia just said true? Are you pregnant?" I asked once more for clarification. If I was going to beat someone up, I needed all the facts.

"H-Hai, Ichi-nii. But-"

Oh, there are no buts. Someone is going to get it. I thought as I looked behind me and at the man who's responsible.

Right now, he is as white as a sheet. He looks like he's about to crap his pants. Good thing too 'cause I'm gunning for him.

"You couldn't wait until you were married?" I demanded of him.

"Well, you see. We didn't plan on this honestly. But we are both very happy." Jinta said backing away as I stalked towards him.

"Oh, is that so?" I asked grinning from ear to ear as I cracked my knuckles.

"So, you will accept full responsibility?" I added.

"Of course." He said stuttered, backing up until he hit the window.

"Wait Ichigo. Please don't hurt him!" Yuzu called out as she put herself between the two of us.

"Don't worry Zu; I won't scuff him up too bad," I said as I detached my soul from the gigai and grabbed hold of the idiot and flash stepped away.

All I could hear behind me was a blur of Rukia calling me an idiot. Hey, I'm just, paying forward the treatment I received from Byakuya and Renji. And besides, WE were married when Aki was born. This is different. Anyway, I have to get my big brother duties in somewhere. I thought to myself as I dragged my hopeless soon to be brother-in-law away from residential streets.

It was close to nine-thirty by the time I returned to the clinic.

"I'm back!" I called out.

"Papa!" Hisaki yelled as she came running into the front entryway wearing that ridiculous chappy onesie I refuse to let her wear when we're home.

"Hey, baby girl." I greeted as I caught her in my arms and lifted her up.

"Why aren't you in bed?" I asked knowing that she should've been in bed an hour ago.

"Jiji-san was teaching me how to through a spitball!" she yelled excitedly into my ears.

'Damn that old man.'

"I see, well why don't you go and wash up for bed and I'll send the old man up to read you a bedtime story once I talk to him," I told her, setting her down on the floor by the stairs.

"Ok, papa! Good night." She said after hugging me and taking off up the stairs.

"Ichigo!" Yuzu called in from the living room. "Where's Jinta." She asked. You could tell how scared she was that I went too far.

"I dropped him off at ol' Hat'n'Clogs to be healed," I told her sitting down beside my wife. "He's fine just a little bruised," I said.

"Ok…" She replied. You could tell she was bothered by something.

"Hey Yuzu," I called out to her standing up and going to sit beside her. "I am happy for you. I just wished you told me before finding out this way. I'm not that mad." I told her smiling, placing a hand on her shoulder trying to ease the worry lines on her face.

"Gomen. I didn't mean to hide it from you I was just waiting for the right time. That's all." She said. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," I told her giving her hug.

"I know you'll be a fantastic mother," I said ruffling up her sandy blonde hair.

"Hey. Don't mess up my hair." She glared at me and swatted my hand away.

"We'll be there one hundred percent of the way Yuzu-chan," Rukia said behind me.

"If you ever need anything I'll come down right away." She added, smiling that million dollar smile.

"Thank you Rukia-nee. I hope I'll be half the mother you are." Yuzu said thanking Rukia for her offer.

After the conversation died down, someone entered the living room and cleared his throat.

"I think its time that the expecting mothers head to bed don't you?" My dad asked as he entered the seating area.

'Oh damn it. I've been so wrapped up in Yuzu's announcement that I completely forgot that Rukia is pregnant…

"Hai, I think I'm going to head home now." Yuzu told everyone.

"I'll walk you home dear." My dad offered.

And with all the goodbyes and promises to see each other for brunch tomorrow they left.

"So, that was an interesting night," Rukia said breaking the silence.

"Is it true?" I asked her, finally devoting my time and thought to the fact that I'll be a father again.

"Hai. It's true." Rukia said with a slight smile on her lips.

Even though I am a little surprised at the fact that she is pregnant, that doesn't mean I am not thrilled. I love Rukia and Hisaki with all that I am and having another little one will mean that there is more to love.

"Wow," I said not noticing I said that aloud as I came to sit in front of her. Placing my hand on her stomach, I can't seem to find any emotion other than pure bliss.

"Thank you, Rukia," I told her. She was surprised, but I think she's just relieved I'm not upset. But really who could be?

"I hope it will be a boy." She said.

Really I don't care what it is as long as they are happy and healthy that's all.

"With your hair color." She added.

"Urgh no thank you. The last thing I want is for my son to be ridiculed the same way as me." I said groaning in response to her comment.

"Oh, but I wouldn't worry they'll have their big sister to beat them up for them." She smiled at me as she started to run her fingers through my hair. Sometimes I think that I need a haircut, but at times like this, I wouldn't dream of it.

This quiet blissful moment is what I live for, moments when it's just us after a long day. No words are needed to say how we feel.

After the war when I came home life was hell, and all I wanted was to be with her. But never in my wildest dreams would I have thought I would ever have moments of such peace with her. I swear I'll never take her or our love for granted.

"So," I said breaking the silence that consumed us as I was falling asleep with my head on her lap.

"When is Inoue's baby shower?" I smirked.

Thought she could get one up on me huh?

The last thing I remembered that night was Rukia's face as she realized that I did, in fact, know of the surprise party. That look made the pain in my stomach the next morning all the worthwhile.

 _And that's it. Everyone knows._

 _In my head if Ichigo ever found out that his sisters were pregnant he would beat the partner up and come home casually and tell the girl how happy he was. Though he would never tell the guy._

 _I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please feel free to review. It means a lot._

 _Chao_


	7. Intoducing Kotaro and Akito Kurosaki

_Hey everyone. I'm back with a brand new one shot. Here is the arrival of the twins._

 _Akito and Kotaro Kurosaki._

 _Disclaimer. Not Tit Kubo Sorry._

"Mama! Time to get up!" The voice belonging to my daughter cried out.

"Five more minutes Aki-chan momma's tired." I pleaded with my seven-year-old.

"But Papa said that you need to get up before you leave a momma sized whole in your bed." She giggled.

'Damn that man.'

"Well tell your papa that-" I couldn't finish my sentence because all of a sudden I felt excruciating pain in my stomach.

"Mama?" Hisaki asked looking at me worriedly.

"You should've gotten up because look you peed your bed." She said innocently.

'Damn it. This isn't good.'

"Baby. Go and tell your daddy that the babies are coming ok? Can you do that for me love?"

I asked her trying to regain some sort of composure. The babies aren't due for another two weeks.

"What! The babies are coming! Yay! I'm going to be a big sister! I'm gonna go get papa!" she said as she ran off to wherever Ichigo was.

After a couple of moments, Ichigo came rushing through the bedroom door.

"Ey Rukia are you alright?" He asked worriedly.

"Does it look like I'm alright fool! I'm about to give birth to giants because of you, and it hurts!" I screamed at him, feeling the sweat pour down my back as I lay curled up in the fetal position on our bed.

"Ok, I'm going to take you to the fourth." He said trying his best to scoop me up gently.

"No, I want to have them here. Just send for the doctor." I pleaded with him.

"Absolutely not Rukia. You are having twins, and with your frame, that's worrisome enough, besides they are going to be two weeks early. I'm not taking any chances. End of discussion." He told me with a straight face.

He's right.

"Hisaki-chan I want you to stay here and wait for your uncle to come. I need to take your mother to the hospital. Alright? It won't be long. Be good and stay out of trouble." He told our daughter before flash stepping us to the fourth division.

As soon as we arrived commotion ensued.

"Captain Kurosaki! Captain Kuchiki!" In a matter of moments, I was placed on a bed in a private room on the second floor.

"Rukia. I'm going to step out for a second and let everyone know what's happening ok. But first I need to call Byakuya. We cant leave Hisaki alone for too long." Ichigo said as he bent down and pressed a sweet kiss on my sweaty forehead.

"Hai," I said.

After a few minutes of being alone, Isane came to see me.

"Hello, Captain. How are you and our boys doing today?" She asked with a kind smile as she came over to check my stats.

"We're okay, but I think they want to come out a little sooner than we thought," I told her as I rubbed soothing circles over my stomach.

"They are stubborn just like their daddy." I laughed.

"Hm. I think there is some of your stubbornness in them too Rukia." Ichigo said as came back from making calls to everyone. "Byakuya is on his way to look after Hisaki, so we're all set." He told me.

Judging by the look of annoyance on his face I can almost imagine what Isshin said on the phone when he heard that his grandsons were making an early appearance.

"So how are they Doc?" He asked Isane.

"Well the three of them seem to be in perfect health. I want to keep her here though; it will only be a matter of hours before she goes into active labor and seeing as how they are twins I want her to stay here so I can keep an eye on her." She told them.

"Right." He said.

"And are they going to be okay even though they are two weeks early?" I asked her.

"Yes. They seem to be far along enough that there should be no issues once they are born. Its common with multiple births that they are born early. We'll keep an eye on them." She smiled as she walked out of the room.

"How are you feeling?" Ichigo asked me as he combed his fingers through my hair lovingly as he sat on a chair beside the bed.

"Fine. just a little sleepy," I told him as I tried to keep my eyes open.

"Sleep. You're going to need it." He said as he smiled down at me.

And that was the last thing I remembered before I fell asleep.

A couple hours later I woke up to searing pain.

"Ichigo!" I called out to him.

"I'm here Rukia." He said as he stood up beside my bedside.

"Get the doctor! I think its time!" I yelled as a contraction worse than any other came racking through my body.

"Right." He said as he went out into the hallway looking for someone to call Isane.

A few minutes later Isane was here looking me over.

"It's time Captain. The boys have waited long enough it seems." She said smiling down at me.

When she said that I looked at Ichigo and he came to sit behind me on the bed, supporting my back like he did the first time.

"Okay, Rukia on the next contraction I need you to give me a great big push." She told me. Her voice laced with urgency.

And just like she ordered I pushed. Nothing. The next one I pushed with all my might, and somewhere in the back of my mind, I could hear Ichigo quietly cursing from the pain in his fingers as I squeezed them.

After another thirty minutes of this out came a strangled cry and after that a stronger one and seconds later a full-blown newborn cry erupted from the room.

"Well done Rukia," Isane told me as she passed my newborn son to the nurse to get cleaned off and checked.

I could feel Ichigo plant a kiss on the back of my head.

"But I'm afraid there is no time to rest. The other one is crowning." She stated. "I need you to give me a few more good pushes."

After about ten minutes out popped the second one.

"There are no more in there right." I joked.

"No that's the last of them Rukia." Isane smiled as she went over to the nurses who were taking care of the babies, making sure everything was alright.

"You did amazing babe. I'm so proud of you." Ichigo said to me as I finally relaxed against his body.

"How are they?" I asked.

"Hold on let me go check." He said as he gently moved me forward so that he could slip away.

As he neared the twins, I could tell that something was wrong with the way he acted.

"What's wrong Ichigo? Are they alright? Tell me." I pleaded.

In a moment the nurses placed both boys in Ichigo's arms.

"It seems as though you got you wish Rukia." He said as he brought the boys over to me.

As he got closer, I could see on one of them, a small tuff of orange hair.

"Haha. I'm so happy." I said with tears in my eyes. Not only relieved that nothing was wrong but that my son had his father's hair color.

"But it seems as did I." He said smiling down at me as I took one of the babies in my arms.

As I looked down, I could see a small tuff of raven black hair.

"Looks like it huh," I said smiling up at him.

After a few moments of pure silence other than the gurgling of the newborns, Isane came over and asked us what their names were.

"Well," I said as I Iooked at my husband who nodded his head in agreement. "This one here in my arms is Kotaro Kurosaki." I introduced.

"And this one here is Akito Kurosaki because his hair is like the autumn colors," Ichigo said smiling at his newborn baby boy.

"Well welcome to the world little ones," Isane said smiling at the babies as she bowed and left us to bask in the new parent glow.

 _Well there you have it two new additions to the Kurosaki family._

 _Thank you for reading._

 _And thank you to those who take the time to review, follow and favorite my story. Means a lot._

 _Chao,_


	8. Chapter 8

Kurosaki Scrapbook

Hey everyone, I am back with a brand-new chapter. Sorry for the no show these past couple of weeks, was on a last-minute trip to the cottage. I was wan't to thank everyone who followed, favorited and most importantly reviewed my story. It means so much.

I came across the title for this story from a set of lyrics of an old song. Points to whoever knows the title. Hope you enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer. Not tite kubo

Princesses and Pirate Ships

"But Oji-san you said I could pick out anything I want!" The seven-year-old screamed. She sure has a big mouth for someone so young. Wonder where she got that from? The middle-aged man thought to himself.

Hisaki and Isshin were in the middle of the children's section in the supermarket looking for a toy for the young child. It's been a couple of weeks since the twins were born and Isshin thought that the young parents could use a break to focus on their boys, so he decided to take his eldest grandchild for the week. But really, Isshin just wanted an excuse to spoil his little princess rotten. But what do you say when your grandchild wants to pick out a pirate ship from the boy's section. Honestly, he didn't care what his grandbaby plays with, they are in a time where people are more accepting of girls playing with boy's toys and vice versa, but that was here in the world of the living. There was no way he could tell what would happen back home.

"Listen Aki-chan, how about you keep these toys here with Oji-san and pick something else to bring home with you." He asked trying to find a way around this, which allows the child to get what she wants but won't lead to a certain irate in-law banging on his door demanding to know why his niece has a male's toy.

"No, I want to show ka-san and tou-san my new toy. Please Oji-san!" she pleaded.

Oh no. Not the bunny eye. How does that fool of a son of mine ever say no to this girl?

"Haa… Fine Aki but let's get something else too. Why not one of these nice Barbie dolls so you can dress them up hmm?" He asked trying to come away with a more Kuchiki appropriate toy.

"Fine." She said as she huffed and grabbed the nearest Barbie doll off the shelves.

Next Day, Back in the Soul Society.

"Wahhhhhh, wahhhh."

"Urgh. Not again." Grumbled a raspy voice.

"Hurry Ichigo before he-" Came another voice as a result of the wake-up call before it was interrupted by another set of wailing.

"Too late." He said. As he slowly got up out of bed.

As Ichigo was getting out of their bedroom, determined to soothe whatever ailed his boys so that he could return to the rather sexy dream he was having, something across the hall caught his immediate attention. As he peeked through the door what had caught his eyes had not been that his seven-year-old was up surprisingly early it was what she was doing.

"Hey don't be slacking off you scallywags, and you get back to work, I want to see this deck spotless before breakfast!" Aki yelled portraying the Barbie doll and was shouting out orders to her pirate lackeys.

"No, I don't care that your knees are sore, when I order you to do something you better do it!" Hmm, now who does she remind me of? Ichigo thought to himself with a smirk.

'Gotta thank the old man for this.' Ichigo thought to himself as he enjoyed watching his little girl break the boundaries of stereotypical playtime.

Meanwhile, in the room across the hall, a certain raven-haired midget was dealing with a rather traumatizing dirty diaper.

Hey everyone. Thanks for reading and if you can drop down a review that would be amazing.

Xoxo


End file.
